Trophy Case
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: *AU* "I know your games." "...Would you like to play?" Some games are better left unplayed; others, should not even be mentioned. Mech/Mech slash, Spike n' Valve, Sticky, Dub-con.
1. Chapter 1

**C.M.D: Umm... what can I say? I am one of those terrible, terrible people, that -even knowing how much stuff I've already got going on, and that requires my attention- I will still go straight ahead and start something new. Just because the diabolical muses of mine, dangle its prettiness before my face...  
Yeah... Welp! I hope you like this nonsensical little drabble/fic all the same~**

* * *

"A-aaahh! YES! S-sweet, Primus, th-there! RIGHT THERE!"

Vortex prided himself in what he did.

"O-oh...oh P-primus! PLEASE! O-OH _P-PLEASE_! I-i-i... I-i'm..."

Sure, it was only fragging. But when you had some pretty little flier bent over the bathtub and was pounding his valve within an inch of its life, you had to take some merits for yourself. Especially if you were making the said-flier scream and pant like some rutting whore until he was hoarse and his valve a mess of over-stimulated and fried sensors.

"G-good, nngh... F-FRAG! Oh, f-frag! _Harder_! Aaaah! Yes... yes, yes, yes, YES! FRAG ME H-HARDER! _N-NYAAAHH_!"

The Decepticon cocked his helm at the mech beneath, grinning crookedly behind his mask as he increased his pace, shoving the flier's face against the bottom of the tub and tugging on a wing harshly as he pulled the other tight to his hips. His partner didn't complain -in fact, he seemed to relish all that Vortex did, especially the part when the helicopter began rolling his hips upwards with every thrust, so that his spike was ramming against a cluster of sensors hidden farther up. The mech whimpered deliriously, almost sobbing it sounded, before he gave up speech entirely and just focused on breathing in that same wheezing, erratic way as his fans squealed past max capacity.

Vortex purred a little, finding the walls of the other's valve cinch around him tighter and tighter, releasing with periodic spasms before clenching again. Primus he was close... and so was the Autobot he was currently fragging too. The grey mech grinned again. This flier just loved being forced into the strangest of positions and he enjoyed a good, rough frag anytime and anywhere. He got off on it. So much in fact, that the Autobot could be soaking wet before Vortex had even ripped back his codpiece.

His partner gave another gurgled gasp, which turned into a drawn-out moan as the Decepticon rammed deeper inside his port, causing his hips to slam against the side of the tub with bruising force. That had apparently been the last straw for the barely-holding on flier, because suddenly Vortex's spike was being flooded by a tide of boiling lubricants before the walls shivered and seized up -squeezing around his spike with painful ferocity. Gritting his denta in hissing bliss, Vortex rode out his own overload; ripping his member out and forcing it back into the swollen passage, over and over again.

He started pulling out as transfluid shot from his spike, watching in glee as it bubbled from the Autobot's tight valve to the floor below, smearing the red plating in its lovely, pale lilac shade. The flier moaned in loss as he withdrew, his aft wriggling wantonly, seeking out the spike that had just left it. The little dance caught Vortex's attention, and he salivated at the chance at having another go at the mech. But being the little temptress that he was, the other's plating was quick to slide back into place, covering him and his dirty valve once more, just as the helicopter's fingers had gotten close.

"What? Were you looking for more?," the Autobot chuckled as he glanced over a shoulder wearily, trying to push himself up with his shaking arms.

"Maybe later," Vortex purred, smacking the aft still proudly displayed to him. His partner gasped, arching upwards with a grin; his neural net obviously still pleasantly charged from their interface. Something sweet accosted his olfactory sensors, and the Decepticon glanced down at the flier curiously, perplexed by the scent's presence.

But nothing of that sweet a nature was coming off of the Autobot before him, and the smell itself was different from the lovely aroma the other's lubricants usually carried. Frowning in confusion, Vortex looked behind him, but saw no one and nothing else in the bathroom with them.

"I guess that means you've gotta go."

The flier was speaking again. The helicopter turned his helm down to the cocky jet, who was slowly pushing themselves up onto their pedes, emitting breathy little moans and hums of pleasure as he did. Blue optics sparkled up at him mischievously. "Gonna come by again anytime soon?," he asked the Decepticon.

The grey mech smirked. "Depends on how loud you beg, lil' Air Raid," he laughed, grabbing the Autobot's chin and cocking his helm up at him.

Air Raid grinned back just as wildly. "See you soon then," he purred, dipping a servo down his stomach plating and towards his codpiece. "Because I know a certain someone's gonna need the 'perfect touch' again before long."

Always such a temptation...

Vortex grasped the flier between his thighs quickly, enjoying the little mewl he made, before releasing Air Raid entirely and leaving the bathroom. Humming to himself merrily as he skipped down the stairs and out of the Autobot's house.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

He liked it when they snarled.

If the helicopter had to choose which type he liked best, well... the one who'd asked the question would have to wait a long time before he answered. Vortex liked them all. The ones that begged and screamed to be fragged harder, who liked it rough and practically sat waiting with their afts propped high in the air, were fun, yes, but he couldn't just stay with that one type.

The flier beneath him growled and cursed colourfully, unable to spit up in his face, though the Decepticon was sure the other very much wanted to. Vortex grinned at that. He forced the Autobot to fold further, rotors shivering as he heard that hateful, little hiss escape his partner, followed by hooked fingers starting to attack his frame. Their blunt clawing sent his sensory grid into a frenzy, making the sweet valve he was slamming into all the more delicious.

"What's wrong, Slingshot?," he hissed, bending low to be closer to the jet, rolling his hips forward and striking hard against the other's sensors to drive his words further home. "Too much bark, and not enough... _bite_?"

Slingshot snarled like an enraged beast, his fingers trying to break through Vortex's visor to tear out his optics, even as the flier's legs cinched tighter around his waist, keeping the Decepticon buried good and deep into his aching valve. Vortex chuckled as the jet's lubricants squelched wetly between their two frames as he picked up the pace, slamming the Autobot into the floor as he pounded harder. The concrete scratched harshly at the flier's wings and he growled and hissed in vicious delight at the painful sting it caused.

Vortex licked his lip components behind his mask, his visor glowing brightly at the erotic face Slingshot made, before it contorted beautifully into a ugly snarl just as the jet spasmed violently; cursing and gasping to the garage ceiling above as he splashed lubricants everywhere.

Again, that sweet smell...

It wafted in from somewhere, almost halting the Decepticon's own overload. Of course, buried as deep as he was and with the power he was packing, it was kind of hard to keep from _not _ filling the violent, little jet up. His thoughts slightly preoccupied by the delicious scent, Vortex said his goodbyes to Slingshot and promised to be back again to shove him against the next hard surface available. The Autobot told him to shove it up his aft and frag himself.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

It had become like a game now. Vortex hummed, one servo clasping the back of the Autobot's helm, the other scissoring and stretching the pliant valve.

"Mmm... just like that. Suck a little harder, bookworm," he commanded, grinning in delight as a single twist of his fingers got the flier to do just that.

It had all started with a little offer from Air Raid, after meeting the mech outside some bar in downtown Iacon, and yet certainly the red jet would not have expected things to blow to this proportion. He'd tempted the Decepticon with free, no-strings attached interfacing... brought him home... And now Vortex was having the time of his life, trying to seduce and frag every little jet in this place. Air Raid, obviously, was an easy lay. Slingshot always took some wrestling, but that made getting the jet underneath him all the more sweeter. He'd had yet to bother with Silverbolt (because he was just down-right displeasing and a major turn-off to the helicopter. Maybe if he bound him...?) and Skydive had only taken the course of an orn to convince to suck him off.

Truly, Vortex would have preferred the shrewd's valve, but having that anxious mouth trying to swallow him down as he finger-fragged his untouched valve was also a nice reward.

"Nngh... yes. Yessssssssss. Come on, Skydive, put a little more _effort_ into it," he growled, smirking as he heard the flier gag a little; his throat cables spazzing around his spike's tip as he pushed the Autobot's helm further down.

Claiming afts was nice. It was like his own little trophy collection, and Vortex always got the better end of the deal afterwards. Of course, nothing was better than a game, especially when the game was bend as many of the Autobot brothers over in their own home, without anyone being any of the wiser to the fact that the helicopter was fragging each of them.

So far, he was winning.

The Decepticon's fans kicked up a notch as he bent forwards further, shoving his spike deeper into the moist cavern, his fingers viciously plunging into Skydive's compliant valve; lubricants bubbling and squelching out and down the trembling thighs with every rapid thrust. They were giving off a delicious aroma that made Vortex want to bury his face between the Autobot's thighs and eat him out. "Yes... Just like that. Take more of it; c'mon, swallow more," he hissed, denta bared as he guided the Autobot's helm to bob faster. "Yeah... take all of it in. Use that glossa like a regular whore."

Apparently, the bookwarm enjoyed dirty talk.

Vortex chuckled breathlessly as he felt Skydive almost bite around his spike as the flier suddenly crashed through his overload, his denta grazing the shaft deliciously and pushing the helicopter to meet his own peak as throat cables clenched around the tip. Humming contently, he continued to frag the smaller mech's mouth, milking himself until he felt he'd had enough. Skydive practically tore away as soon as the Decepticon's servo had left his helm, gagging and coughing; transfluids -most of which he had not been able to swallow- gushing out past swollen and trembling lip components, splattering across the floor.

The other mech opened his mouth to make a lewd comment, when again he smelled that delicate scent, almost unnoticeable over Skydive's lubricants coating his fingers and the flier's thighs.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

"Hey... you look like you could use some help?"

A white helm rose uncertainly, blue optics narrowed at the other, before Silverbolt shyly glanced away; the suspicion fading from his gaze. "No thank you," he replied, "I'm quite alright." He obviously wasn't, since he almost dropped the load he carried in his arms once again.

Vortex grinned behind his mask, grabbing the outer most bags of groceries and taking them from the jet before he could protest. He almost lost it when he saw the other mech hesitate, before blushing and glancing away in mock irritation. Stage one was complete.

"So, tell me about yourself," the helicopter started, gently nudging Silverbolt, purposefully brushing up along the other's wide wings. Of course the Autobot gave a little gasp at the contact, taking a step to the side to distance himself from Vortex. It was almost cute to watch, because the grey mech had seen all the others do the exact same thing in the beginning... before he had them pinned to some sort of surface and screaming in ecstasy.

"I don't see why a stranger would be interested in me," Silverbolt said, his wings flickering nervously behind him. Vortex automatically stepped closer, but turned his helm slightly off to the side, to make himself seem less threatening.

"Ah, well, I've seen you around and whatnot. You always seem to be very busy... but very lonely. Care for a friend?," he answered slyly, glancing quickly at the Autobot. "I'm okay with being just the 'bot that lends you a helping hand, if that's all you want."

Oh... he had him! Hook, line and sinker.

The Decepticon grinned viciously behind his mask as Silverbolt looked forwards again, his optics lowered demurely and his lip components trembling faintly as he clutched the groceries closer to his chestplates. The look of a chaste mech trying to remain sensible even in the face of a sweet temptation.

"W-well, I, u-umm," the flier hurried to clear his vocalizer of its tremor, "I... I certainly could use the help getting these home. Because, apparently, I have severely over-estimated how much I could handle on my own."

"Hey; no worries," Vortex soothed innocently, leaning forward an inch, allowing one of his rotors to brush against a flickering wing. The appendage practically shivered at the faint touch, almost drawing a rev from his engines in delight. "We all make mistakes; it's what makes us what we are."

Blue optics glittered in rapidly growing adoration, and the helicopter mentally checked Silvebolt off of his list. With the way things were going now, it wouldn't take long for him to have the flier spread and open beneath him, panting like the whore he probably was. All of the jets seemed to be little prostitutes, trying to pass for sweet, innocent virgins.

Grinning at the impeding victory, Vortex skipped alongside the Autobot, keeping up the mundane conversation until he got the other home.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

Vortex licked his lip components as he exited the pantry, shutting the door behind him softly as he glanced around. So far, there seemed to be no one else home, and for that, the helicopter was glad. The game could only continue if he remained inconspicuous, after all. Wiping the transfluid off from his pelvic plating, Vortex stalked silently down the hallway, making his way for the front door. He paused though when he smelled that same delicious scent that had been bothering him for the past couple months.

Visor dim, the Decepticon slowly turned on the spot, olfactory sensor sniffing the source out, until he came face to face with a door. For a klik, Vortex stood there, confused. He didn't recall there being another door on the ground level between the kitchen and living room. Curiosity was growing within him, same with that maddening desire to know exactly what was creating that smell and why it persisted on harassing him. Denta bared slightly, Vortex grabbed the doorknob, twisting and pushing the door open slowly.

A splash of colours met his optics, brighter and more wild than the helicopter had been expecting. Disturbed, but also tempted, the Decepticon poked his helm further inside the room, slowly surveying this new area. Aside from the colours, the second thing that popped out at him were the mountain of toys and dolls that were scattered across the floor in random and messy intervals. All well played with and snuggled.

Was this a nursery?

And for whom, Vortex pondered, for once very lost. He'd thought that there had only been four Aerialbot brothers... had he assumed wrong?

Something jingled loudly from the front of the house, followed by a round of cheerful laughter and muffled voices talking amiably. Scowling at having his search cut short, Vortex quickly pulled his helm out from the room, shutting the door behind him and padding into the kitchen and out the back door silently, just as people started coming through the front. He would have to come back and poke around further another orn, the Decepticon decided, when he'd have more of a chance to snoop about without the worry of being interrupted.

Vortex grinned.

He supposed that meant he'd have to call on Air Raid or perhaps even Slingshot for some more fun.

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

He didn't know who his brothers' new friend was... but he was fascinated by him.

Call it childish curiosity if you will, but little Fireflight -the youngest of the aerialbot brothers- was enthralled by the stranger that came over often to their house. The Decepticon never saw him, mostly because Fireflight was shy and didn't like meeting new people, and partially due to the fact that the flier was usually sneaking about anyways whenever he knew Vortex was around.

He knew the things he did to his brothers...

Their carrier didn't know, nor did their sire, for surely if they did, they would not allow the helicopter near their home ever again. Fireflight wasn't really sure his big brothers knew that Vortex did those things to all of them, because they never talked about their friend and kept his existence like a special secret they alone bore.

Of course, that was silly. The only real secret was the fact that the grey mech touched and played with them all, without anyone being any the wiser -a secret that only Vortex and Fireflight knew. It made the youngling's spark swell giddily and his wings flutter.

He knew he shouldn't have felt that way, he was well aware that wasn't right. He was young and naive and much more innocent than any of his brothers, but the little jet couldn't help but to feel that he and the Decepticon shared some sort of special bond now. And to think, it had all started out as an accident. Fireflight had come back home from being at the park one orn, intent on gathering some toys, when he heard strange noises coming from above. He tip-toed upstairs, but stopped at the landing, ducking down in a panic and peeking over the banister to Air Raid's room. His brother had left his berthroom door wide open, displaying for the entire world to see as he was pressed into the far wall; a strange helicopter moving jerkily before the other jet, making his brother scream and cry weirdly.

The sight had terrified him the first time and Fireflight had snuck back out of the house and hid in the backyard until he saw the mysterious mech leave. He never would have thought the Decepticon would have returned, but return he did, and he continued to do these weird and secretive things to his brother.

Curious by nature, the little jet couldn't help but to peek into the room whenever he heard the tell-tale signs of Vortex's presence, watching with rapt attention as the helicopter fragged Air Raid. That's how he learned the stranger's name. That's how he learned what his spike and valve were made for. That's how he came to understand what interfacing was.

Slowly but surely, Fireflight came to learn more about this stranger, and he watched, with some manner of confusion, as Vortex began to approach his other brothers; seducing them into letting him play and touch them as well. The youngling knew a game when he saw one, and that's exactly what Vortex was doing. He was playing a game.

The Decepticon felt no love for his brothers. He just liked touching them and 'facing with them, in every way and manner that he could.

That should have made Fireflight angry; should have made him upset on behalf of his brothers and even wary of the helicopter and all that he represented. But the Autobot wasn't afraid. He didn't fear anything from Vortex. No... instead he felt... somewhat attached to Vortex and waited impatiently for it to be his turn in the grey mech's mean game. Watching Vortex had awakened Fireflight's own sexuality and slowly it became hard for the youngling not to want the Decepticon's touch as well.

He spent many nights unable to recharge until he had ground into his own servo (still too anxious to pull back his codpiece to fist himself or even break the seal across his valve), causing a small and quick overload -just enough to let Fireflight go back to sleep. Yet he dreamed of Vortex all the same and his body's ache grew even stronger. He wanted -no, needed- Vortex's touch.

But maybe the Decepticon really didn't care to play with him...

Vortex never came to his room; never tried to talk to him on the street or seduce him. Vortex probably didn't even know he existed, nor cared.

Spark withering with the fresh and new stings of disappointment, Fireflight prepared himself to stop thinking about the helicopter and to move past this idea of being chosen to play in the game next. He had everything planned out too...

And then Vortex had opened his berthroom door that orn, after he had finished with Silverbolt, and the youngling felt his circuits hum with anticipation.

Maybe he wasn't out of the game just yet.

* * *

**C.M.D: ... I think I may have just upgraded Vortex's status to uber evil, psycho perv... ^ ^; In either case, fear not readers, this is not the end! This fic, though to be short, will contain another, or two, more chapters. So, please~ If you're dying to find out if Fireflight gets his turn in the "game", stick around~ It's sure to be some devilish fun~  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**C.M.D: Ah~ Now's here another lil' ditty that's been sitting on my laptop, waiting for some time to be finished. I had most of it written months ago, I have to confess, but that lil bit of ending... Welp, it's finally finished now, quite satisfyingly so, and you my readers have yourself some more juicy fun to feast your eyes on this month! But before that... THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING: arceeenergon, Phoenyx Starr, CrazygrrlXD, Naughtia, confuzled-neko, EmbertheAngel and a beloved guest~ It never ceases to amaze me how many people love reading about this crazy 'copter... and how many more enjoy a lil' debauchery involving him and a certain jet XD In either case, I won't keep you any longer. Read on, my dear readers!**

* * *

It wasn't hard to catch himself a glimpse of this unknown flyer.

Vortex shifted easily against the tree, nibbling casually on a piece of rubber as he watched through a part in the leaves as dawn slowly rose on the neighborhood; passively rousing everyone to their pedes. It wasn't long after that 'bots started to emerge from their homes, heading in whichever direction they needed to go that orn. Not interested in any of the others, the Decepticon kept his gaze fixed on the humble home directly across the street, visor gleaming and a slow smirk curling under his mask as finally mechs were exiting through the front door.

First, came Silverbolt and Skydive (both looking so quaint and nerdy), with Air Raid following after their heels a klik later. A giant flyer stepped out of the home next, joined by a smaller mech that both looked and seemed annoying just by the way he held himself. Still, the two kissed and the second mech left in the opposite direction of the younglings.

The parents, Vortex noted to himself. Crossing his arms behind his helm, he shifted against the tree again; rubbing his rotors against the bark, purposefully irritating the plating. The giant flyer stood on the front step still, moving only an inch when a smaller, cursing blur tore out of the house next. Vortex chuckled softly, able to recognize Slingshot from anywhere with that mouth of his.

So far, that made six.

Ignoring the fact that the parents were still strangers to him, there was the unexplained seventh aerialbot that he had yet to see._ 'Come on,'_ Vortex silently urged, sitting up further, leaning toward the gap,_ 'Show me who you are.'_

He wasn't made to wait long.

At first, he had almost not noticed the last of the family leaving, until he realized that the older flyer was lifting someone up into the air; speaking and kissing their helm before resting the other back down onto their pedes. Visor gleaming brightly in surprise, the helicopter watched as the tiny mech skipped down the path, away from his home and his carrier, with a wave and a flutter of his white wings. Alone, Vortex was able to study him wholly and he was... he was...

Gorgeous.

The word offered itself immediately in his processor, and the grey mech didn't bother to fight it. Young (maybe about sparklings years. Hardly a youngling really), the final aerialbot was white. Pristine white, from helm to pede, with just a splash of red and baby blue here and there across his frame. He positively glowed, with no sign of denting or dirt to mar his pretty plating; his pale grey cheekplates tinged a soft magenta as he smiled brightly at every 'bot that paused to say hello to him. His laughter sounded like little bells ringing; precious blue optics shuttering in his amusement and white wings flickering, drawing the whole of Vortex's attention.

Following the sharp, delicate angles of his wings, the Decepticon allowed his gaze to glide down the sparkling's backstruts, biting his lip component lightly as he outlined slender, white thighs leading up to a nicely shaped, red aft. Again, no dents, no scratches, no marks or evident signs of repaint. This aerialbot was like the epitome of virginity... and he was making Vortex start to salivate.

Circuits humming softly, the helicopter inched forwards more on his perch, trying to keep his optics locked on the tiny Autobot as he wandered down the street. Normally, Vortex didn't care for sparklings. They were loud, annoying, dirty and utterly not worth his time. But this one... oh, this one looked so sweet. Like pure, electric-blue bolt berries on top of a soft, energon sundae and drizzled with rich, succulent tar sauce. The mech's visor gleamed as he quickly scrambled through the tree, climbing to the top and hopping over to a nearby roof; crawling across its surface, keeping low and out of sight, but peeking frequently to make sure he still had the little flyer in his sights.

He was the fitting piece to fill his trophy case. If he was speaking in terms of medals, Air Raid and Silverbolt had been bronzes. Slingshot, a silver. Skydive a passing gold. But this one... this final, unknown aerialbot... Oh, _oh_, Vortex purred, dropping to the ground and keeping pace with the flyer through some bushes. This little one, he would be his much hungered for platinum. What a lovely, shiny addition he would make to the rest of his collection.

Drawing closer, the Decepticon readied himself for the first step in his infallible seduction, but was halted by a small gaggle of sparklings rushing towards his target. Biting back a snarl, Vortex forced himself to duck lower in his hiding spot, sulking slightly at his spoiled chance.

"Fireflight! Fireflight, you gotta come and look at this!"

"Yeah, we found some crystal flowers sprouting behind the track! They're really pretty!"

The sparklings grabbed the flyer's servo, gently tugging him forwards to the school just down the block, their frames bouncing in place excitedly. Giggling, the aerialbot let himself be led forwards, wings fluttering eagerly behind him. "Okay, okay!," he replied, "I'm coming. Let's go see the flowers!"

Fireflight, huh? Vortex scratched slowly at his mask, grinning widely beneath it. Even his name was lovely, like something a child would give to a precious toy. Watching as his prey was pulled away by friends, his visor fixed predominantly to those pretty wings and aft, the Decepticon set to scheming; already relishing the victory to come. With a prize like that, practically hidden from him, Vortex knew it was going to be a treat he would enjoy again and again and again...

* * *

It was getting late. Twirling his crystal flower gently between two fingers, Fireflight attempted to make his way home, enraptured by the way that the grooves and edges of the delicate, pale blue plant caught the setting sun; making the crystal flare up wildly in hypnotic swells of orange, red and tangling wisps of golden-tainted cerulean. He would set this one in his favourite vase and place it by his window, the flyer thought.

Suddenly, the swirling flame colours disappeared as blue dipped and melded into a spectrum of greys and dark indigos, catching the youngling off-guard. Realizing that his source of light had been blocked and thus, his path, Fireflight slowly raised his helm, shuttering his optics innocently up at the mech towering over him.

Vortex, he wanted to whisper, but wisely silenced his vocalizer before even a sound could escape.

Still, it was a challenge to fight down his rising smile. It was his turn now.

The Decepticon tilted his helm as he looked down at the small Autobot; fingers scratching idly at his mask, and visor dimming in feigned embarrassment. "H-hi... um...," Vortex started politely, no hint of intent or deviousness in his vocalizer, "Listen, I know it's late and I really don't want to frighten you or stop you from getting home to your creators, but...w-well, uh... I-i'm a little lost..."

Fireflight didn't mind or care about the lie. He knew this was how you played the game. He'd studied enough of Vortex's actions to learn all the tricks. He did step back an inch though, when the helicopter leaned down to be more level with him, rotors tucked back in contrite plea. "C...c-could I ask you to help me?," he requested. "I s-swear, I don't mean any harm, I j-just... I'm trying to find Turnabout Drive, and well... I g-guess I kinda got turned about..."

At the slight joke, the jet could not hold back a small smile. Grasping his flower firmly in one servo, he used his other to take Vortex's servo, watching unabashedly as the red visor gave a slight wink at his surprising response. "It's alright," Fireflight assured sweetly, wrapping his fingers around the larger palm, "I can show you the way!"

"...t...thank you," Vortex replied slowly. He straightened up, but did not shake or pull his servo free from the smaller mech's grip; instead, the jet was certain those darker fingers tightened an inch or so around his own servo, and it was hard for him not to blush giddily.

Turning his helm forward quickly, Fireflight started leading them in the fore-mentioned direction that the Decepticon had lied about. Thankfully, or not, Turnabout Drive was the next corner over from his school. Pausing at the street corner, the youngling smiled up at his companion, pointing directly at the sign across the road. "That's Turnabout right there," he said, "Really easy to miss sometimes, but that's okay. I'm happy to help anytime."

He stood, his blue optics fixed on Vortex, watching and waiting to see what the helicopter would do next. Would the older mech continue their charade? Would he take him somewhere hidden to continue with his own mean games? Or, would they keep making moves around each other, slowly progressing through the steps in the game...?

Vortex untangled his servo from the jet's, bending a little again and patting the youngling's helm gently. "Thank you very much for your help...umm..."

So he was going to prolong the tricks then. Fireflight felt a small flicker of disappointment, but quickly squashed it, smiling brightly up at the other. "Fireflight," he chirped, eager to give his name to the Decepticon. He hoped Vortex would whisper it to himself often, branding it into his memory archives. "My name is Fireflight."

The helicopter's rotors gave a faint twitch. "Vortex," he returned, patting the Autobot's helm again as he stood up straight. His visor brightened a tad in a way that Fireflight had become used to seeing when the bigger mech was excited. His wings fluttered slightly without his say so, reacting in response to the quiet thrill that ran through him at that look. Immediately, Vortex's rotors gave another twitch.

"Thank you kindly for your assistance, Fireflight. You should probably run along home now... It's getting dark and it's not safe for pretty 'bots like yourself to be out all alone. I hear that there's some bad mechs around."

_'Yes, I know,'_ Fireflight thought, but did not say. Pressing his flower to his chestplates, he waved shyly at Vortex. "Goodbye Mr. Vortex," he smiled. "Please be safe." Not waiting for a response, he turned and started trotting back home; more than certain he felt an intense gaze fixed on his backstruts as he headed back towards his house.

This time, he didn't bother holding back his smile or blush.

* * *

Fireflight skipped through the playground, taking care to dodge and twirl around the older mechs, hurrying for the only clump of crystal trees that grew high in this part of the field. Double-checking behind him quickly to make sure the game hadn't quite started, he giggled and ducked behind the thick trunks, taking care to walk around the small crystal flowers growing along their base. He was so focused in his task, not wanting to crush a single one, that he didn't notice the mech until he had practically walked into him.

Shuttering his optics in mild surprise, the youngling slowly lifted his helm, staring up at the red visor glowing down on him. "H... hello Mr. Vortex," he smiled, optics glittering radiantly.

The helicopter lifted a servo in a half-wave. "Hello Fireflight," he said, "I wanted to thank you for your help the other night and I figured I'd check the school here to see if you attended. I'm very glad to see that you do."

His wings fluttered a little at the words, but he had always known Vortex would come back. The game had only started for them, and the little jet was eager to get his turn. "Yep," he continued, keeping the pretense that he never had seen this 'bot before, "Me and my brothers have all attended here since we were teeny tiny 'bots. They're older than me, in the final grades."

"Ah... So you have brothers. That's nice," Vortex replied. "How many?"

His servo came down gently, curling around Fireflight's nose cone. With barely any pressure, he led the youngling away from the trees, right up to the fence but a couple metres behind them. Vortex sat, legs spread, and Fireflight followed his lead; seating himself between the two limbs as well. The servo stayed where it was as Vortex leaned forward a bit to continue their discussion, his thumb stroking slowly, almost innocently, over the red plating.

He knew it was not though. "I have four of them, sir," the jet answered, smiling warmly up at the helicopter. He tried not to shiver or curl forward more into the light petting, knowing that he should play ignorant to it. After all, he would hardly notice such a ploy coming from anyone else. "Silverbolt is the oldest, then there's Skydive, Air Raid and Slingshot. They're all really smart and strong and popular. They have lots of friends!"

"They seem like very good mechs indeed," Vortex said. "It's no wonder you're such an angel. With brothers like them, you are well looked after. No doubt your creators have taught you all well." The grey mech rested his helm on his fist, his other servo sliding down a few inches. Spark pulsating just a few astroseconds faster, Fireflight tried not to gasp at the sensual touch, cheekplates slowly warming.

The youngling opened his mouth to say something, when the shriek of his fellow classmates erupted behind him, startling him. With no choice, Fireflight glanced quickly over his wings, afraid they had been seen. Thankfully, there was no one there, but now he was reminded of just how precarious a situation he was in. If anyone spotted them -anyone at all- then they would run and tell a teacher. Vortex would be reported, his parents informed and the game would end long before Fireflight had his turn. That was something he didn't want happening.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you long from your friends," Vortex spoke up behind him. Disappointed, the jet faced him again. The older mech hid his own annoyance well. "You were playing a game, right?"

"Mhmm," Fireflight nodded, "Hide and Seek."

"A lovely game, indeed," he added. Red visor glowing momentarily, the Decepticon removed his servo from Fireflight's nosecone, reaching into subspace and pulling out a small item. It turned out to be an energon pop, that he held out for the youngling to take innocently. "A treat for you," he explained. "As thanks again for helping me find my way."

"Oh! Thank you!," the jet beamed, taking the goodie. He quickly stripped it of its plastic seal, opening his mouth and sliding the treat onto his glossa, before soft lip components wrapped around it entirely. The Autobot chirped a little as his sensors buzzed happily at the sweet taste; optics half-onlined discretely, watching Vortex. At his cute response, the black rotors twitched.

"You... you go and have fun now," Vortex said, gently grasping Fireflight under a wing and helping both of them get to their pedes. "Enjoy your treat, Fireflight."

The helicopter turned to leave and Fireflight made show of walking back to the crystal trees, before he stopped momentarily, looking to the mech. "Vortex...," he started softly, taking the energon pop out of his mouth.

The Decepticon stopped, looking back at him. "Yes?"

He barely needed to act his time. "W-will... Can I s-see you a-again?," he shyly asked, pede slowly scuffing against the ground. Vortex was quiet for almost a whole klik -long enough for Fireflight to feel a little silly at his brazen question and turn his optics to his pedes demurely. "I-i..."

"If you want," came the tempting reply. The youngling gasped a little, helm snapping up. Immediately, his optics were drawn into the band of red staring at him intently; certain that there was a smirking mouth behind that grey mouthguard. "Goodbye, Fireflight. I shall see you soon."

Fireflight barely had a chance to nod, before Vortex was turning around and walking away again. Another bout of giggling shrieks distracted the Autobot, and when he looked back to where the helicopter was, it was only to see that Vortex had disappeared completely from sight.

No matter.

Slipping the treat back into his mouth, the youngling turned with a skip and a hum towards the playground; returning his focus back to his classmates and their own silly game, processor already lost in rapid thoughts and ideas.

* * *

He was back to his most favourite of habits: prowling. Deft fingers slipped between the window, pushing it open just enough to slip under the stronger metal and twist the lock; allowing him to push the entire thing open with barely a sound. Grinning viciously beneath his mouthguard, the Decepticon climbed into the room, audio sensors perked for any suspicious noise.

He heard nothing unusual though as he tip-toed across the room for the youngling tucked into the berth along the far wall, recharging without a care in the world. His red visor glowed like a beacon in the night.

Vortex had spent so long now, watching him. Fireflight, that is. It had almost been a whole quartex since he'd started his game, most of which he'd spent merely studying his new prey. Going to school, at home, bathing (that was his favourite)... Normally he wouldn't have bothered wasting so much time, but he knew the moment he saw the youngling, Fireflight was special.

The way he laughed, the cute smiles the little jet always wore; his optics large and curious, and full of so much life and innocence. Even now, when asleep, that aura of purity clouded the recharging mechling. Cheekplate pressed into his pillow, mouth against the back of a plushie he clutched to him in recharge, Fireflight was beyond adorable. He was such a glorious prize... but he had to be hunted carefully first.

Like a fruit, he had yet to ripen; only when he was ready, would he be the sweetest reward. Pick too soon -approach too fast and scare the prey- and everything would be a waste. A decent frag, not to be confused, but certainly no where near the delicacy that Fireflight could be given the right amount of hunting time.

Oh, but was waiting such a _torture_.

The grey mech neared the Autobot's berth, standing above him for a klik before he slowly knelt beside Fireflight. The succulent scent of energon berries and crystal frost hit his olfactory sensors as he drew closer, making Vortex salivate. He'd watched the youngling long enough to know that he never wore any sort of perfumes or waxed, yet he always looked so and smelled like the prettiest thing on Cybertron. It was a wonder that no one else had yet dared to ensnare this unsuspecting thing.

Better for their sanity that no one had as well. Fireflight's existence had been a surprising discovery, but so wonderfully such.

"...and soon, you'll be all mine," Vortex purred softly, leaning closer. His wily fingers gently slid the thermal sheet back; servo running down the side of the slumbering jet's helm, over his shoulders and along the perfect curve of his nosecone. Closer they slid, to the edge of Fireflight's wings, and more importantly -his aft- but surprisingly, the Decepticon came to a stop.

"Mmmm...," he hummed to himself, daring to lean so close as to brush his mouthguard near the youngling's helm. "Another time," he whispered lowly. "When you're all good and ready, my tender lil' one, I shall take you. And you will _scream_ my name."

A creak upstairs drew the helicopter's attention, forcing him to hold still for a moment. Only silence reigned above though for the next klik. Certain that he had not been caught, Vortex smirked to himself; rising to his pedes and slinking back to the window from once he came. His watching, for tonight at least, had come to an end.

As soon as the pane was closed and locked once more, blue optics onlined, shining brightly in the direction that the Decepticon had just left.

* * *

**C.M.D: Oh me, oh my~ What sort of mayhem will unfold in this wicked game I wonder~?  
Be kind; give me your mind~ REVIEW, please?**


End file.
